Survival of The Fittest
by Code of Codex
Summary: (This was idea that I couldn't get rid of and my friends wanted this to be oc story because, it is ghouls v.s. CCG. This whole inspiration was from Tokyo Ghoul) Do you ever wonder what if there was a half ghoul that was a chimera related to a human by blood, what would happen if that Half Chimera was SSS rank? In the end only the strongest survives this fight will it be you or them
1. Prologue

**I couldn't stop imagining this so I made it while some people of my friends requested this to be a Oc story so this is a OC story don't worry Units are in this too! This is just for another story once 10 Things I love you is Finished.**

* * *

 _Prologue_

If you had a choice would you pick kill or be killed? It's obviously that people rather choose kill then be killed because no one wants to die, even though they don't want to spill the blood of the innocent but in the end they have no choice because it is survival of the fittest and only the strong survives. A game between humans and ghouls, a battle to the death with the CCG, if you don't fight, if you don't eat them then it simple… You'll die, the game is cruel and harsh but yet some who wander the street and feast on the flesh of humans found this game… Thrilling. Ghoul kills and hunt humans because of survival is it not the same as how humans hunts animals to survive? It simply because the humans are prey nothing more and nothing else, that why the Ghoul investigator otherwise known as Dove or the CCG was created to hunt down ghouls to protect the innocent but are they truly protecting the innocent? Are they truly the good guys? No one know because each being that are in Ghouls and Humans there are different.

* * *

Seven ranks for each ghoul from rank SSS to rank C which C being the lowest, the ghouls all come in four different forms of RC Ukaku, Koukaku, Rinkaku and Bikaku, we will also explain the Kagunes weakness between them.

 **Ukaku:** _Ukaku are found around the shoulder area, this type of Kagune is lightweight and are known for their speeds attacks and speed, their primary attacks are crystallising their kagune before they send high speed spike projectiles but however while they are still crystallised they are much more stiffer and cannot go into short range combat. While they are both suited for short range and long range attacks the Ukaku is generally weak in short range, not only that Ukaku can use their Kagune to create shields to protect themselves while some users are able to shape them into sharp blades which is reminiscent toward the Koukaku, a footage shows that many Ukaku are able to increase the flexibility of their kagune for short range attack but this will make their kagune ill suited for distinctive long range attacks._

 _Even with speed and high chance to end the fight after a short time, Ukaku however have short endurance as releasing the RC cells in their body drains their stamina and because of that if the battle drags out to long for them, the Ukaku will become in a serious disadvantage._

 _The Ukaku can use their speed and mobility to shoot down a Bikaku user but a Kouaku user can surprise a Ukaku by guarding against their attacks leaving the Ukaku vulnerable to counterattacks and exhausting their stamina._

 **Koukaku:** _Koukaku are found below the shoulder blades, due to their high density of the RC cells that made them heavy and extremely robust, giving the Kagune greatest sturdiness which make them very well suited for defense. On defense they can be shaped into armors or shields but on offense they can be shaped into melee weapons from drills, hammers, blades and swords_

 _However due to its high weight, Koukaku's speed is inferior to all other kagunes and are harder to wield._

 _Though a Koukaku can fend of an Ukaku's onslaught attack using their guarding abilities however if faced off with a Rinkaku, the Rinkaku can deliver several strikes against the Koukaku breaking their kagune and breaching the defense._

 **Rinkaku:** _Rinkaku have appearance of scaled tentacles are released at the back around the waist, the Rinkaku have powerful regenerative abilities that some could even survive the most critical damage. Some Rinkaku users are able to manipulate the shape of kagune into form as a sword or claws._

 _The reasoning behind the regenerative power is the result of the RC cells easily binding together, the cells are more similar to liquid but however this also means that the binding force among the RC are weak, therefore making the kagune very soft and easy to break but because of RC cells that bind so easily some Rinkaku are able to bind their multiple kagune tentacle Kagune to form a larger and stronger kagune._

 _The Rinkaku has advantage against the Koukaku as the Rinkaku can deliver severe strikes against the Koukaku, penetrating the kagune and the breaching the defense, however if a Rinkaku faces a Bikaku, the Bikaku will have more of the upper hand as they are balanced and have high power allowing them to fight against the brute-force from a Rinkaku and the softness of Rinkaku's kagune make it easy for Bikaku to cut a Rinkaku's kagune off disarming the Rinkaku leaving the Rinkaku at disadvantaged on defense. There has also been some information that a Bikaku's attack can disable a Rinkaku's regeneration._

 **Bikaku:** _Bikaku has a tail like appearance and are released around the tailbone, the Bikaku are good for medium ranged attacks and have decent offense, defense and speed which giving them no notable strengths or weaknesses like the kagune base on the other RC types meaning that the kagune itself is treated as the trump card._

 _The Bikaku has better speed and durability against the brute force and breakable Rinkaku, allowing them to cut off a Rinkaku's kagune, however a bikaku will be overwhelmed by the fast ukaku user and will lose against their long ranged attacks._

 _Because of their balanced characteristics, their kagunes are mostly preferred quinque types._

However there has been information popping of three unique states that has been closed off until further notice, the three unique states will be sent out once it has been researched and thoroughly examined, until further notice, all Ghoul investigator stay vigilant.

Now we will go on to the Ghoul investigator otherwise known as Dove, they are specially trained professional that are employed by the CCG, their task are investigation and incapacitation of ghouls to protect civilians, usually they are back up by Bureau Investigator. To join, a Ghoul Investigator are instructed and graduated from the CCG's Academy, once they start their career they will began as Rank 2 Investigators. Rarely, ghoul investigators are employed even though they didn't graduate from the Academy, these investigators are admitted by the order of the CCG's chairman Lucius and begin their career as a Rank 3 Investigator.

While investigator lack the physique, stamina and strength to manually handle ghouls in combat, they are compelled to use tactical, man-made weapons which are known as Quinques.

Quinques are weapon fashioned from a Ghoul's Kagune. Manufactured from a Ghoul's kakuhou, the quinque emits electrical signals that stimulate the kakuho to release and control the kagune. The quinque can be made into various of weapons to a degree but most will still retain some of the characteristics of the original kagune. The difference between Quinques and Kagune is that unlike the latter, the quinques cannot change its shape nor store or absorb anymore RC cells other than was harvested from the ghoul it was made from, they are usually carried in silver cases for transport.

In rare cases a quinque can also be fused from two kagunes.

However to wield a quinque only CCG's rank 2 investigators are permitted to wield them.

The CCG that operates are similar to military and Law enforcement agencies with ranking systems, there are two investigators there are known as Senior Investigators and Junior Investigators, the ranks are divided into 2 separated categories, designating whether an investigator is considered a senior investigator or a junior still considered in training. While Senior investigators may be partnered together as necessary, junior investigators cannot be partnered other inexperienced investigators.

 **Senior Investigators:**

 ** _-_ _Special Class:_** _The Highest rank achieved by the smallest percentage of the investigators, they are considered the strongest and command the operations as well as oversee the daily running of their assigned Wards._

 ** _-_ _Associate Special Class:_** _The second highest of the rank, achieved by a small amount of percentage of Investigators, they possess the authority to command operations or oversee individual Wards as necessary._

 ** _-_ _First class:_** _The lowest rank with the most of investigators achieving this rank later in their career. It is typical for an Investigator to retire at this rank and their responsibilities are to training a junior investigators. Very few move beyond this rank, and reaching it before their thirties is considered the mark of an exceptional investigator._

 **Junior Investigators**

 ** _-_ _Rank 1:_** _The highest rank for a junior investigator, having gained experience but not yet at the peak of their career. On average, rank 1 are around 27 years old when promoted._

 ** _-_ _Rank 2:_** _This is the rank at which almost all investigators begin their career, after graduating from the Academy_

 ** _-_** _ **Rank 3** : __Bureau Investigators begin their career at this rank. Ghoul investigators that begin their career at this Rank are special cases made investigators without formal training at the academy, their weapons that are used are Q bullets and Firearms seeing as they are not allowed to carry Quinques_

* * *

Angel sat on the sofa as she watch the news of another ghoul attack, she sighed until her ears perked up before she turned and grin to see her twin brother Akuma walking down the steps before he noticed her grinning as he return the ring back towards her. "Brother off to work again?" Angel chirped as Akuma nodded.

"Yeah can't let the ghouls go running around and causing chaos and beside I can't let them lay a hand on you." Akuma spoke as he walked over and ruffled her head. "Anyways I should hurry or my stupid tutor would punish me for being late, god this job is stressful!" He whined as Angel giggled, her white hair swaying in joy. "At least Karl is gonna be there but then that asshole Lugina will be there… So is Noah… Gaaaaaah."

"Want me to join brother?" Angel titled her head as Akuma shook his head.

"You're going to get hurt if you do join so no!" Akuma stated as Angel pouted but nodded her head. "But you can come visit me." She brighten up and nodded happily as Akuma returned the smile and ruffled her hair. "Anyways stop watching the news, I don't want you to see this since you can't even stand the sight of real blood alone." Akuma jabbed as Angel puffed her cheeks out.

"Says the one that couldn't even handle a horror movie! Bleeeh." She stuck her tongue out as Akuma began pulling her cheeks. "Ow ow ow ow!" She cried out as Akuma smirked before ruffling her head.

"Well I'm off, stay safe sis!" Akuma quickly ran out leaving Angel to smile at the departure of her brother as her sky blue eyes returned to see a bento on the table as she sighed and mumbled how forgetful he was sometimes.

* * *

Angel walk down the sidewalk filled with people while holding her messenger bag that had Akuma's bento inside, while her stomach growled as she place a hand on her stomach before she turned her head to see a ice cream stand open as she smiled and skipped her away over and bought a ice cream. The taste of vanilla and chocolate invade her mouth as she hummed happily down the road when her eyes set sight on the HQ before she could reach her designation, someone grabbed her and dragged her in the alleyway, a man with grey spiked hair and onyx eyes stare down at her with hunger as those black onyx became entirely black only a mere red iris could be seen.

"You smell divine… I'm going to enjoy eating you." He mumbled as he opened his mouth while his Kagune was unsheath from his tailbone and in flash something hit him in the stomach, blood pour out of his mouth before he was pushed away. "W-What the fuck?" He grunted until blasted of spike projectiles was sent at him as he jumped and avoided until something appeared behind him and sent him crashing into the wall before kagunes of a Rinkaku pierced his head.

"Kill or be killed… The survival of the fittest." A shadowy figure stepped out as her snow white hair fell gracefully down her back, two bright red kagunes formed from her shoulder and the waist a two winged Ukaku and three tentacle of Rinkaku on each side of her waist but what was unusually was her left eye that was surround by black sclera and bright red Iris that is deem as a ghoul eye but on her right was bright sky blue eye as she smiled cruelly. "Pitiful… I guess it can't be helped to be drawn toward a Half Chimera… Still a C rank should've been smarter." Angel mumbled as she walked over to her messenger bag that laid on the floor forgotten, the kagunes resheathing themselves back into her body as her ghoul eye disappeared. "Wonder how brother would react if he knew that his twin was a ghoul… A half chimera in fact…" She mumbled before she looked up and sighed. "He was very lucky… Very lucky to escape this fate… If only he knew that papa and mama were half ghouls…" With a sigh, she checked her dress to make sure no bloodstains were on her clothes but before she walked out a familiar presence behind her caused her to turn and stare straight at electric blue eyes. "The Cavorting King… What does an S- Rank want from me?"

"Amazing as always… Kitsune, you know why I'm here… The CCG are hunting for you." He amused as his black hair with white patch on it was ruffled by his hand.

"It's because of my rank had been upgraded to an SSS?" Angel mumbled as she leaned on the wall while he chuckled and nodded. "It wasn't my fault that a Senior Investigator caught me eating… I didn't even knew he was a special case..."

"But now your name is all over the streets, Kitsune The HellHound."

"Is that what people call me? A hound? I sometime questioned why… Beside you warning me, what do you want?" She spoke coldly with her back turned from him.

"Can't I just visit my favourite girl?"

"You want something and knowing you, you won't do these type of things unless it's benefits you… In your group or trying to take me out on date."

"Heh… Well we need a little help eliminating some little birdies, sadly the two of them are Seniors and are rank 2, with them patrolling our place we can't even hunt since we have Tora." He spat out annoyed of the Dove stopping their hunt as Angel nodded. "So help a pal out Kitsune… Beside how long has it been since you had human flesh? Even though you can survive on human food but don't you miss the taste of human flesh or ghoul flesh?"

"... I suppose you're right… It has been awhile since I last ate something of flesh since my brother became part of the CCG."

"Atta girl! I'll pick you up and don't forget your mask also maybe after this you and I can get some alone time." He smirked as his eyes scanned Angel's form.

"Kira please keep that fantasy to yourself and I won't forget my mask beside… I don't want anyone to find out who I am… Not even my brother… I'll play this cursed, sick role of this game until the day I am found out or dead." She mumbled before walking out, messenger bag in hand as she replaced the cold, cruel serious dark look with a sweet smile as she walked her way to the CCG building.

' _Survival of the fittest and only the strong survives.'_

* * *

 **Also the guy that died was Leon from brave frontier, the thief.**

 **Anyways I wanted to change Angel a bit into a serious, cruel and maybe insane dark person that cover it with a fake façade so here we have Ghoul Angel, a Chimera and half ghoul. Why Akuma isn't half ghoul? As Angel said, he was able to get away with luck, pure luck that he is fully human while Angel got the bad end of the deal. Now how would Akuma react, what would he do if he found out who Angel is?**

 **Anyways since I got request from Snowy and few friends who I told of this idea, this story will be a oc story for yall out there but I'll be placing the rules since I don't want to have 10 SSS ghouls running amok.**

 **If someone want their oc to be in Ghoul S's rank this is how many people can be put.**

 **1 SSS Ghouls (taken)**

 **1 SS Ghouls**

 **1-2 S+ Ghouls**

 **1-2 S- Ghouls**

 **If you watched or read Tokyo Ghoul there are other ghouls out there but there will be limited to one, Half ghoul Chimera is strictly forbidden because it would be very rare for that to happen so here is how many people can be that certain ghoul.**

 **Half Ghouls 2 (First half ghoul that is sent to me will get ability to eat normal human food only if you want) 1/2 One more spot left**

 **Kakuja 1**

 **Chimera 1 (but you are limited to being rank S+ to S- and if they're full you can't be a chimera)**

 **For people who hadn't posted a lot in my stories**

 **Name:**

 **Age: (18 above for ghoul, 20 above for Investigator)**

 **Title Name(Ghoul): (What are you usually called as a ghoul?**

 **Gender:**

 **Personality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Race: (Human or Ghoul) (For Ghoul highest to lowest, SSS, SS, S+, S-, A, B, C)**

 **Kagune/Quinques: (add what color they are)**

 **Rank:**

 **Background:**

 **(Ghouls only) Type of Ghoul: (If you don't want the list above put Average, also if your half ghoul put in natural or artificial)**

 **Food(Ghouls): (Do you feed on other ghouls, kill people to eat or eat dead people?)**

 **For people that posted me their OCS before.**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Title Name: (Ghouls)**

 **Personality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Race:**

 **Kagune/Quinques:**

 **Rank:**

 **Background:**

 **(Ghouls only) Type of Ghoul:**

 **Food(Ghouls):**

 **Here is a ghoul sample which I will use Angel which I will keep short and brief**

 **Name: Angel Kiyo**

 **Age: 21**

 **Title Name: Kitsune The HellHound**

 **Race: Half Ghoul**

 **Kagune/Quinques: Ukaku and Rinkaku (bright crimson red)**

 **Rank: SSS**

 **Type of Ghoul: Half Ghoul (natural), Chimera.**

 **Food: Human food, human and ghoul**

 **(This one is short and guide now for the CCG which I will use Akuma)**

 **Name: Akuma Kiyo**

 **Age 21**

 **Race: Human?**

 **Kagune/Quinques: Bikaku (greatsword, bright blue)**

 **Rank: 2**


	2. Chapter 1

**Shimeji~ Anime Shimeji, so kawai~ Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also if there something I miss or you want to see a certain Unit let me know!**

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

Angel walked through the CCG scanner as her bright sky blue gaze looked around the area before a buffed looking man walked over as his curiosity getting the better of this man to see a small fragile girl who was looking around lost. His bright red hair ruffled by his hand as he stood behind the small girl before he spoke deep and rough unknowingly sending shiver down her spine at the sound. "Who are you? You're a little small to be part of the ghoul investigator." Angel turned around to see a older man who look quite handsome as he stare down at Angel with his red gaze.

"Ah I'm Angel… I'm Akuma twin sister, it nice to meet you mister." Angel bowed as the man nodded to hear a familiar name.

"I heard of you, Akuma talk nonstop about you but I wouldn't blame him since the job he took will get him killed. Right the name is Avant, I'm a senior investigator in rank Associate Special class. Nice to meet you Angel so what bring you here?" He spoke as Angel put her in hand her messenger bag and took out a bento. "Bento?"

"Brother forgot his lunch today so I brought it here." Angel spoke up as Avant smiled and grab the wrapped up bento.

"Wish my son would come and visit me, anyways I'll deliver it to him so go out and have fun." Avant smiled as he patted Angel's head and walked off leaving Angel to watch him go.

"He smelled… Delicious, I wonder what he would taste like." Angel's eye flashed to her kakuan eye before returning back to it's original color back as she turned away and walked out.

* * *

"Oi Akuma get over here!" Avant yelled as the young male turned and jogged his over. "Your cute sister came and brought you lunch that you forgot." Avant said as he handed the wrapped bento to Akuma. "Is this the reason why you joined the Ghoul investigation so you can protect her?" Akuma nodded his head and rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah… My sis is all I have after my parents died by a ghoul so I need to protect her as best I can." Akuma answered as he held the bento, his grip tighten on the bento tightly as he sighed out.

"Just by looking at her, she could be a main target for Ghouls that are nearby so you better work hard to protect her." Avant said before he patted Akuma's back almost launching the poor giant towards the ground. "Well I need go now, have a nice day kiddo."

"Ya ya just go." Akuma grumbled as he watched Avant walked away before turning away toward his blue haired friend who was chatting with two other people. "Oi Karl look what I got!" Akuma called out as he hold up a bento.

"It's a bento." A girl with red eyes stare blankly at the bento as the male in white haired scratched the back of his neck stare at the closed box. "What so good about a bento?" She muttered as Akuma sighed and rubbed his temple while Karl was blushing remembering the design of the bento.

"It's Angel's cooking isn't it." Karl muttered as Ace and Evelyne's ear perked up to hear the oh so famous twin sister of Akuma who been talking nonstop about her.

"She was here?" Ace muttered as he stare at Akuma's face who was sighing happily and Karl in a dreamlike state. "I'm guessing you guys are pretty close."

"No duh she my sister/crush!" Akuma and Karl paused as they turned to stare at each other before Akuma began scream at Karl who was running away as Ace and few other junior investigator chased after Akuma before he could kill his childhood best friend.

"I wonder what she's likes…" Evelyne pursed her lips together as she tried to think only to be snapped out with Akuma screaming insanely at Karl as she sighed and shook her head before walking off to look for any Seniors to stop Akuma from ripping Karl apart.

* * *

In a small cafe a old man with long hair and eye patch chuckle as he watch a blonde haired woman with red eyes snapping at a man with brown hair and brown eyes while a male with black hair and blue and red eyes glare at them for disturbing the peace as he turned his eyes to the old man who was chuckling happily. "Grahdens shouldn't you stop Mark and Michele from tearing each other's throats out?" While a girl with white hair and grey highlights on her bangs and red eyes stare creepily with a smile on her face was watching the scene. "Also Tatsura stop smiling, it's creepy."

"Ah but why should I? It seem like just everyday where you young folks express your emotions freely! Ohoho." Grahdens chuckled before he return back to washing the mugs, the sound of the door bell ringing open caused the ghoul's mouth to water at the delicious smell of someone entering but they kept up a normal facade as their eyes landed on Angel who was holding a book as her head scanned around the area a bright smile on her face. "Angel! How are you dear?"

"I'm fine Mr. Grahdens, I stopped by to check on you today." Angel giggled as the two talked unaware of the hungry gaze that Tatsura sent her, while Kuro, Mark and Michele avoided looking at her as they went back to their own thing with Mark demanding his coffee be made different and Michele snapping at him and Kuro making coffee. "Anyways I have to get going, have nice day Mr. Grahdens." She spoke softly as she turned away and walked out of the door before the door closes as the small girl walked off.

Kuro glared at the door as the scent was still imprinted in his mind while he sighed and shook his head before he turned his head to see Tatsura smiling even more creepily as he felt a shiver down his spine, he turned away only to get hit over the head as he looked up and glare angrily at a red haired with blue eyes who shrugged innocently. "Sorry Kuro but you weren't paying attention so I had to smack you across the head!" He spoke while he grin slyly receiving a glare from Kuro himself.

"Zelnite I will kill you one day." He grumbled as Zelnite laughed and bumped his shoulder onto Kuro.

"Nah you won't dude anyways how your day been Mister Hot shot?"

"Shut up." Kuro hissed before the sound of Michele screaming at Mark could be heard as she was restrained by Fiore who was sighing and glaring at both Michele and Mark. "What the hell are those two doing…" Unaware that Tatsura left.

* * *

Night has fallen, blue eyes open before sitting up as she dressed herself in black tight suit that cut off her toward her thighs and has her entire back revealed, she slipped it on and zipped it up to the front of her before putting on her combat boots as she reached over to grab a dark wolf like mask that cover her eyes but not the mouth. She quietly walked out of her room and enter in another where her eyes laid sight on a sleeping giant who was having a blissful dream, she quietly made her way over and placed her hand on his cheek, her left eye turned into a kakugan as she bend down and gently kiss the top of his forehead. "Sleep well brother." She whispered softly as she stood back up and walked out of his room and back into her room while locking her door and jumping out where a female with long blonde hair and masked of a serpent, her bikaku stood in sight as she approached the bikaku ghoul. "Cataclysm Empress… What happen to the Arrogant King?" She amused as the woman called Cataclysm chuckled.

"Apparently we not only have two investigator to deal with but three ghouls that are trespassing in our territory… The problem is that one of them is a SSS, the other is a SS and last is S+. The other and I beside Tora can handle a S+ but we can barely handle the others… Apparently the SSS is also the type to eat ghouls." The two women jumped from roofs to roofs. "Angel why don't you have your kagune out?"

"Empress you must not call me that… Remember, when this mask is on, when my kakugan is activated. I am Kitsune, nothing more and nothing less." Kitsune said coldly as the two kept jumping to hear battlecries as they turned to the direction of the call. "My kagunes being hidden is for me to know and for them to find out." She muttered as they stopped and stare down to see two ghoul investigator, and few ghouls, three of the ghouls who stay hidden in the shadows while two ghouls were fighting a investigator. "Heavenly Emperor, Brimstone Emperor and Arrogant King are hiding but they appear wounded, Cataclysm take them out of their and back to Tora and Tazer. I will handle this mess."

"Kira made the right choice with siding a former Aogiri executives." The Bikaku girl muttered before jumping off to help her comrades out of the area as Kitsune stare at the ground her gaze hard and cold.

"Aogiri…" Angel hummed before she walked forward before she took a step forward and began falling towards the floor where the Senior of Associate Special Class duo were fighting with two high level ghouls, she landed gracefully catching the attention of the group.

"Kitsune… The HellHound." One of the Senior snarled his ocean blue hair and beard flowed as he turned to his comrade who held two large swords. "Ultor we need to leave now." He glare at the three high ranking ghouls who stare at one of another before looking at them.

"What? Why Tridon?!"

"Ultor we are fight two SSS ranks Ghoul and SS." The man known as Ultor growled but nodded as the two began running, the brown haired ghoul notice this as his black mask that had skeleton bones of wild animal went to chase them but he was stopped as Kitsune appeared in front of him.

"Move woman! Your letting two high investigators go!" He snapped as the man with black and fiery fox mask glare at Kitsune. "If you don't move then I'll kill you!" The man charged straight at Kitsune as his Kagune wrapped around his arm before lighting sparks as it give a shape of a blade.

"Lightning stop!" The black haired man spoke but the brown haired ghoul was sent flying back as Kitsune's kagune four Rinkaku flow out of her waist. "Tch you idiot she has advantage over your Koukaku!" He snapped as he watched Lightning stand back up and shook the debris off of his head.

"Tell me sooner Scarlet!" He snapped while he dusted the rubble off of his black jacket and pants before he glare straight at Kitsune who stood unmoving as his kakugan never left their sight at Kitsune. "She just one rank above me! What difference does that make?!" Lightning snapped but Scarlet took a stance as bright crimson tentacle kagune appeared from his back.

"I'll handle her." Scarlet spoke as he narrowed his kakugan before another person drop down as the person giggle insanely. "Tch… What the hell are you doing here… Kuuhaku?" Scarlet growled as he stare at the female who wore a full mask that was blank.

"I smelled something good and it's coming from her!" Kuuhaku gazed at Kitsune, her white hair blowing in the wind as behind her mask her kakugan narrowed in annoyance to see another person with white hair before she unsheathed her kagune as the tentacles sprout out from her waist, the black kagune pointed straight at Kitsune as the red vein brighten it's dark appearance. "I wonder what she would taste…"

"Tch she my prey." Scarlet snapped as Lightning stood back and crossed his arms.

"Kuuhaku that girl is a SSS rank, if you fight her you be destroy!" He called out as Kuuhaku growled, her hand tighten in a fist.

"Then come here and fight, if you kill her you get to be SSS rank!" Kuuhaku said boredly as Lightning's ears perked up before he unsheathed koukaku. "That's the spirit!"

The three ghouls charged straight at Kitsune who disappeared in flashed as they looked around before looking up to see another set of kagune out, bright red flaming wings with purple veins crystallized before it began shooting out projectiles as the three dodge quickly from the spikes and the bright red tentacle that almost hit them. The wings returned back to it's uncrystallized state before she charged straight at Lightning who turned his kagune into a shield to block the attack of ukaku but his eyes widen when two bright red tentacle sprouted out from the ground piercing his legs and shoulder but he quickly formed his kagune into blade and thrust it forward piercing Kitsune's shoulder who roundhouse kick him. The detached kagune disappeared before reforming her waist once again as now six tentacles moved around her, Lightning grunted as he got off the floor before charging at her again.

Taking this as Scarlet's chance, he quickly rushed at Kitsune as she was distracted and went to attacked her as his rinkaku formed into claw shape and went to swipe her down but she quickly dodge it but it left an opening as Kouhaku rushed forward her rinkaku ready to pierce many holes into Kitsune but the wings flared as Kitsune disappeared before the rinkaku could pierced her torso before appearing behind Kouhaku who swiftly turned around to attack but a crystallized spike pierced her stomach before Kitsune's rinkaku smacked her away. Distracted by the moment Scarlet sent his kagune raining down on Kitsune who quickly moved out of the way not without her leg getting pierced giving a opening for Scarlet to rush over and punched her sending her flying before she landed on the ground.

"Heh…." The three ghouls stiffen, Lightning helping Kuuhaku up as they watch Kitsune clutched her stomach before she began laughing. "Hahaha! Like I let you losers win so easily!" Kitsune's wounds began to heal quickly thank to her rinkaku ability. "Scarlet, Scarlet… Even for SSS rank… You are still so, so below me… I wonder… If I put my entire heart into this fight… Will your brain go splat?!" She giggled before her ukaku kagune grew larger before it began crystallizing. "I wonder how many spikes will end you?!"

"Everyone take cover!" Scarlet called out as the trio quickly ran and took cover before the entire area was soon being rained on by the projectiles as some broken pieces of walls while other crashed almost hitting one of the three who were taking cover from the endless storm until the firing was slowly turned to a stopped. Lightning peeked out and growled to see Kitsune no where in sight as he stood up and notice the entire area were covered in crystallized spikes, as Kuuhaku took the spike in her stomach out and watched it heal quickly as she muttered angrily and looked around. "She got away…"

"She was a chimera." Kuuhaku stated out before she looked around and bit her lip. "But she smell incredibly delicious… No ghouls are suppose to smell like that unless they are-"

"Half ghouls." Scarlet spoke before he click his tongues at the sight of the huge mess.

* * *

Blood splattered across an alleyway as the sound of meat being ripped off as two bodies lay on the floor dead, a ghoul and a human. White hair stained in blood red as her mask was put to the side to allow her to eat more as her one eye kakugan brighten, a sickening smile on her face as she chewed down on the arm of a female, the sound of footsteps were behind her as she sniffed the air slightly to recognise the scent of someone familiar as her bright blue and kakugan turned to gaze at the man before the insanity vanished to be replaced with a cold look. "Don't you see that I'm busy? It been awhile since I even ate a ghoul or human. I think their names were Priscilla and Arus or something." She muttered the name but shrugged and continued to eat but not leaving her eyes off the figure. "But what do you want Yuura?"

"Cold as usually but I need to ask you something and this is pretty important."

"What?" She hissed as she stopped eating, the blood covered her mouth as she glared at Yuura.

"Come back to Aogiri Tree." Angel's eyes widen as she stared shocked at Yuura who held a serious expression before he bend down and place a hand on her cheek. "Angel come back to Aogiri Tree with me."

* * *

 **Can you guess who Scarlet, Kuuhaku and Lightning? Also Two halves ghouls are now taken! I also am pretty happy because I got Shimeji they are so adorable, I want Ayato Kirishima Shimeji and Kaneki Ken, they be so adorable~ Aaaaaaaaah~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yeah Chapter two for the ghous~ I'm tempted to have Ayato, Kaneki and the others in this story buuuuuuut this frontier Ghoul style so I'll just leave those sweethearts out of my story of sadness, craziness and love**

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

Red eyes blinked open before the man sat up and stared at his alarm clock that flashed before his eyes widen when he realized the time as he sprung out of bed and ran around the room getting ready until his foot landed on his blanket that was on the floor causing him to slip and crash to floor as his shirt flew in the air before it floated down ever so gracefully on his face as the sound of knocking could be heard from his door, the door opened revealing Angel wearing a rabbit onesies as she rubbed her her eyes with her hands and stare at him.

"Brother it's five thirty-two in the morning… Why are you awake?" Angel mumbled tiredly as she shuffled her way over to Akuma's bed and curled up on his bed as the giant got up with a angrily grumbled before he put the shirt on and fiddle with the buttons as his eyes would glance at Angel with annoyed look until he sighed and moved the blankets with his foot and lifted it high as he struggle to lift it higher while buttoning his shirt until he was able to cover her small form with the blanket. "Seriously sis why are you sleeping in my room!" He grumbled as he looked around for his tie and black pants since wearing sweat pants isn't a good pants to wear for such a high dangerous job. "Your bed is warm…" Angel grumbled as she cuddle with his pillow while Akuma was putting his pants on and reaching for his belt to place it on his waist as he buckled it.

"Well anyways apparently around four am there was a message sent to us to investigate around Sector C in ward five that Senior investigator Ultor and Tridon had encounter three ghouls but the problem was that two of them were SSS rank and the last one was a SS rank. Apparently a fight broke out with the ghouls and everything is covered by a Ukaku's attack but the bodies were nowhere seen." Akuma spoke as he looked himself in a mirror and begun tying the tie. "My guess is that two ghouls gang up on a Ukaku ghoul but escaped." He spoke as Angel's peeked her head out and stare right at him before laying back down on the pillow as she listened to her twin chat.

"Anyways since this case is quite big because this Ukaku attack was something we hadn't seen because it near covered the entire area that, I, Evelyne, Ace, old man Avant, Lilith and Griel have to check the entire area for what cause this or if it was a evolution or mutation that this ghoul was going through." Angel rolled to her side as she stare at the wall her left kakugan out before they disappeared back to their originally bright blue.

"You woke up at four am?" Angel grumbled out as Akuma nodded before he began looking through his closet to find his trench coat that had fur lining on the hood as his hand racked for the jackets until his red eyes darted around before sighing in relief to see his coat hanging off the chair that was seated near his desk. "Yeah we get this shock wave signal from our wristband that wake us up and then we get a message in our wristband for assign investigators." Akuma answered as he slipped his jacket and went over and to his bed and bend down to drag out a briefcase that had a black and blue lining. "Anyways I'll be off sis."

"Bye bye brother…" Angel muttered as she let her eyes closed and return back to a blissful sleep as the giant male walked out of the room and closing his door before he left the house and down to the located spot where the Senior and other Junior are meeting.

* * *

Evelyne yawned tiredly as she held the suitcase in hand tightly, she wander the pathway with her coffee in hand while she cursed her brother for leaving her behind. Her red eyes gaze to the empty pathway as the sun was slowly rising up, unaware that a door in front of her causing her to crash into and tumble as a male with brown hair and brown eyes peeked over and was flabbergasted. "Oh shoot I'm so sorry! Are you alright?!" He asked before he rushed over and scanned her form for any wounds. "Ah good thing coffee didn't spill but are you okay?" Evelyne waved him off as she stood up and dust her clothes before she bent down to pick up her briefcase which the man noticed as he frown but it was wiped away from his face.

"I'm fine, I wasn't looking where I was going." Evelyne spoke calmly as she sipped the coffee from the cup while her red gaze stared straight at him as the male sighed in relief. "Hmm I'm going to be late and get scolding now…" She muttered as her eyes flickered to her wristwatch before a image of chibi Ace wailing in despair caused her to sweatdrop and sighed annoyed while the male had concern look.

"Ah are you late? I can walk with you and explain to you co-workers, I also don't want to leave a lovely young lady like yourself alone walking in this streets." He explained before he paused as a faint blush was on his face while he sheepishly smiled. "Sorry I forgot to introduce myself the name Mark Theran and you are?" Evelyne narrowed her eyes as she pursed her lips but the way his eyes sparkled innocently reminded her of a little boy getting candy, she sighed and stare to the side of her before looking back at Mark who was waiting eagerly for her to answer. "I am Evelyne Rex… Nice to meet you Mister Theran." He laughed spooking Evelyne as she looked back at him in confusion and bewilderment.

"I'm not that old and I'm not married! Just call me Mark!" He laughed before he linked his arms with Evelyne who stare questioning at him as he held a big grin on his face. "Lead the way!" He giggled happily like a child as Evelyne sighed but nodded before the two began walking, with coffee and her briefcase in hand as the two walked down. His eyes shifting toward her small form every once in awhile until his smile went into a thin line as his eyebrows furrowed. "Say… What do you think of Ghouls?" Evelyne glanced back as she mentally raised red flags in her mind. "It just that… There been a lot of ghouls killing out there and you're walking in five forty-three in the morning, aren't you scared that you're going to be killed or are you just walking because you don't want to live anymore."

"What are your opinions on ghouls." She fired back as Mark's eyes widen before he smiled and look ahead while Evelyne didn't dare to take her eyes on her companion.

"I don't know… I have a hate and love relationship with them." Evelyne raise eyebrow as Mark chuckle enjoying the confused expression on her face. "I hate the ghouls that attack innocent people and terrorize them for fun like the Aogiri Tree… The thought of them sicken me how they enjoy killing innocent people…. But I can't blame them because I put myself in their shoes and think why they would do this and then I understand." His eyes shifted toward Evelyne while his eyes held a broken and sad look. "As a ghoul, to be hated, to be fear and to have to go into hiding, you can't trust anyone but yourself and your family but then next the CCG come and kills them all in front of your very eyes while you are the only survivor of the aftermath. Just experiencing what their going through… Make me understand that some ghouls are doing this for a reason. We humans are food to them, same as how cows, chicken, pork and other animals are food to us." He spoke sadly before looking away from Evelyne's gaze.

"... You're the first to speak of ghouls as if they're human beings." Evelyne spoke.

"No one is heartless and cruel, they all have reason to kill… It was what the ghouls that attacked and disappear said. 'The world is a cruel place, we ghouls aren't heartless, we feel, we think and we speak like anyone of you but the difference is that we feed on you, yes it is wrong but in the eyes of humans it is wrong but in the eyes of a ghoul it is not. Is it not the same how you humans feed on cows and other animals? At first we felt pity and remorse when we had to feed on your kind but the moment when you set those Doves lose, many ghouls lost their family and loves one to your so called heroes and our remorse and pity turned into rage and hatred, this is war and we swear that you humans will face the wrath. Be ready because only the strongest survives in this war.' Their words really hit hard." Mark muttered as Evelyne's red gaze widen.

"You know of the incident?"

"I saw it happen… Two ghouls… Both were Kakuja… The two of the most wanted ghouls for killing humans every single day before they disappear."

"You know of the title they go by?"

"Who doesn't? The End Hydra and The Chaotic Dragon."

"Where you think they disappear to?"

"Their body wasn't found… They are out there somewhere waiting to attack."

* * *

"Hey Avant why do you think these RC are still crystallized?" Akuma questioned as he watch the older male examined them, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion while Griel looked at the hole in the wall looking through the debris. "Don't they usually disappear over time? So why are they still here?" Akuma looked around to see everything in ruins. "Hey Ace where your sister?" Akuma called out to the white head who popped out of alleyway with briefcase in hand as he also had a confused expression before they widen in panicked while Akuma had a blank look until Lilith smacked Ace across the head.

"Calm down, she message me that she be running late since someone didn't get her." Ace rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile while Avant huffed in annoyance as his finger tapped the crystallized RC cells his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Avant what wrong?"

"I don't know but… Shida might want to take a look at this…" Avant muttered as their heads look up to hear footsteps approaching as their eyes harden in a glare but soften to see Evelyne who glare angrily at her brother but sighed and walked over, her red gaze scanning the crystallized cells that were scattered everywhere as her eyebrows furrowed in concern. "You didn't miss much Evelyne but the concerning of these crystallized RC cells."

"Do you know what making these RC cell last?" Evelyne questioned as Ace pulled a piece out and handed it Griel who gently wrapped it in a cloth and set it in a bag.

"We think it is a mutation, the ghoul must be going through a mutation… We might have to be careful because a mutated ghoul isn't a good thing." Griel comment as Lilith nodded while her eyes scanned the area. "For now since it eight thirty we should head back and give the evidence toward Shida." Griel began to ushered everyone out as she grab Avant and Lilith before dragging them off to go get Shida leaving the three Juniors alone.

"Isn't this illegal to leave Junior with other Juniors?" Akuma mumbled as Evelyne nodded in agreement.

"Eh think of this as morning break!" Ace cheered while Akuma and Evelyne sighed but followed after him as the white haired male dragged the two to a diner unaware of someone's bright magenta eyes that were glinting dangerous, a smirk on his face before he took out his dark purple phone, his hand running through his spiky dark violet hair as the phone rang once before twice while his gaze kept settled on Akuma and others.

"... Hello?" A soft voice draws out lazily with the sound of munching signalling the person was eating.

"My, my Angel are you eating after last night~" He purred as the sound of munching stopped and the sound of angry sigh could be heard. "Aw don't be like that I was joking!" He chuckled as he heard shuffling on the other end.

"What do you want Yuura? Isn't just asking me to join Aogiri enough?" She spoke boredly while Yuura chuckled.

"Angel get over to Julie's Diner."

"Yuura you can't eat human food."

"Just get over here or I'll come over and get you myself."

"This better be a good reason you're bugging me, you're disturbing my show."

"Oh please they're just cartoons."

"Don't you dare insult anime!"

"Just come here Angel~"

"I can't believe you."

* * *

Angel's white hair flow behind her, her sky blue eyes were half lidded in boredom as she scan for the sight of Yuura to see him waiting for her near the diner, she sighed but walked over until she reached where he stood as the male grinned and wrapped his arms around her shoulder. "Ten minutes before their food came now we have a chance~" Angel raised eyebrow her arms crossed as she sent Yuura a questionable look as the male chuckled before he dragged Angel in the diner as the smell of coffee brewing and food cooking waft in the air but he grinned when he saw Akuma staring at them before that stare turn into a glare. He bend down to Angel's ear as she stared boredly at the wall before looking at Yuura and to look behind him to see Akuma as her own eyes widen but thank heavens that Yuura had blocked Akuma's view of her shock look, she quickly sent Yuura a glare as he chuckled and pecked her forehead while you could feel the tension rising heavily.

"Yuura." Angel muttered angrily as she glare at him but Yuura grin and dragged her to a booth where Akuma and his friends could see them. "What are you doing?" She hissed quietly as she held the menu up to cover her angry look while Yuura had smug look.

"I'm taking you on a date!" Yuura spoke as he leaned over to menu that cover them as the sound of glass breaking and a feminine cry could be heard. "Beside I always wonder what the facade Angel is like~"

"But are you nuts?! If you haven't notice my brother is with CCG you could get caught!"

"Worry for me darling?" Yuura purred as he brought the menu down for the group of people to see as his nose was touching with her nose while her porcelain cheek were flushed red by the closeness.

While on Akuma's table he was seething in rage, his hand covered in coffee and the mug cracked and ruin as Evelyne tried to wipe the steaming hot drink on his hand, Ace was freaking out at the sight of the hot coffee on the table and covering his friend's hand. "Akuma dude you just broke a cup! What the hell man!" Ace freaked out but Akuma didn't pay any attention as his eyes were glaring straight at a pair.

"Who the fuck is that asshole?!" He hissed as Evelyne and Ace turned their head as their eyes widen to see a definition of a punk bad boy, a single ear dangling with spiked hair while his hand was cupped over a small hand before their eyes travelled to see a very fragile girl that was definition of innocent with her innocent blue eyes widen and her soft white hair draping her back. Their thoughts were swirling in confusion at the sight before being brought back by Akuma growling angrily. "I can't believe my sister is dating this fucker!" Evelyne and Ace's widen as they looked at innocent girl and back at Akuma three times to only see the slight similarities with their skin and the glint in their eyes.

"That your twin?!" They cried out quietly but were silent as they saw the punk face closing in on Angel before Akuma stood up angrily and stormed his way to their booth as Ace and Evelyne quickly followed behind him but before the giant could grab him, the small girl quickly stood in front of him blocking him from reaching the man who smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Angel who the fuck is he?!" She sweated nervously as she sent her companion a side glare before reverting back to her brother as he was fuming with Evelyne and Ace staring at her with curious look. "Who the fuck is that asshole?!"

"Eh Angel you didn't tell your brother that I was your boyfriend?" If looks could kill, he would be stabbed so many times by Angel and Akuma's glare. "So this is the infamous Akuma you kept talking about." He cooed as he stood up fully but kept his arms around Angel's waist. "The name Yuura and I'm your twin's boyfriend." He held his hand out as Akuma grabbed his hand squeezed tightly as the tension began to thicken.

"W-Well Yuura and I have to get going now! It was nice to see you brother and your friends!" Angel laughed innocently as she was sweating nervously, her hand gripped Akuma's hand and forced him to let go as her small hand entwined with Yuura before dragging him out of the diner leaving Akuma fuming.

"Come on we're following them!" Akuma snapped angrily as he, Ace and Evelyne give chase.

* * *

"Yuura you idiot why the hell did you tell my brother we're dating! Now he following us!" Angel hissed quietly as she glare at Yuura who only grinned happily.

"His reaction was priceless and beside I could do the things that make many man that crush on you jealous, like this~" He leaned in and planted a kiss on cheek while from afar few eyes were on them that were filled with jealousy while only one eyes stood out that was filled with rage but that was held back by his friends who kept their arms around him.

"I will kill that fucker one day!"

Yuura chuckled as his ear twitch to hear the threat before his eyes landed on the beauty before him who was pouting angrily and refused to look at him. "So Angel… Dion misses you~" he cooed as his hand twirled a strand of Angel's hair. "He been sulking ever since you left but when I told him you were coming back, he was like a child getting Christmas present expect he tried played it off cool and acted like he doesn't care." Yuura frowned slightly at the remembrance of Dion's little obsession but it disappeared as he dragged Angel inside a clothing store before taking her behind the racks and ducking. "Yuura what are you-" "Shhh" He put his hand over her mouth and placed a finger on his lips as the sound of door opening and loud thudding footsteps could be heard.

"Where the fuck is that ass?!" Akuma's voice snapped as he was stomping around in the store with the sound of Evelyne and Ace telling him stop making a scene while Yuura smirk before his hand tightly grasped Angel's wrist and burst out of the door running with Akuma screaming in anger. "THEY'RE GETTING AWAY AFTER THEM!" He screeched as the giant give chase but as the two who were ghouls they quickly lost them in the crowd.

"My brother is going to put me in house arrest because of you!" Angel cried out as Yuura laughed.

"Then stay over at the base!"

"No way! That place is disgusting!"

"Only the hallways~"

"I saw a dead bunny in that base!"

"Stop complaining and besides I'll get you a pet bunny~"

"Ugh you are unbelievably-" "Handsome? I know my coolness is unmatchable~" "No Annoying!"

* * *

Kuro was sitting down drinking a cup of coffee lazily, Mark was chatting happily about his encounter with a girl while Tatsura was slurping her drink rather loudly as they were sitting beside a girl with long pink hair, her eyes was closed in a blissful state until the four of them jumped in shock to hear a random male screaming in anger as they turned to see a giant running around in rage with two companions running after him, Mark's eyes widen as he smiled brightly at the sight of the short blonde girl. "That's the girl I was talking about!" Mark chirped happily as Tatsura stared at Mark's target of affection.

"She look really good to eat." She mumbled as Mark glare angrily at her.

"She isn't meant to be eaten you stupid!" Mark hissed angrily while the pink haired woman sighed and turned to look at Kuro who was enjoying the show of the giant running around like a insane man that escaped from prison until he notice the pink hair woman looking at him, his mismatched eyes shifted over to her form and stared.

"What is it Edea?" Kuro questioned while he ignored Mark's rants of anger as he focus his eyes on his other friend who was watching the scene as well.

"I overheard Loch and Lorand speaking that End and Chaotic have return." Kuro's eyes widen before they narrowed as he looked back to watch the people walking around. "I didn't get a lot only that End and Chaotic have return, the two ghouls threaten the humans but no one knows where their abouts are."

"How did they know that they returned?"

"... They found a ghoul investigator… Hanging out in the wide open area, their quinche was on the ground being burned." She spoke as Kuro's body stiffen, his eyes narrowed while Tatsura and Mark were silent as they listened in. "I bet the reason why the news didn't came out is because Lorand and Loch got rid of the body and evidence before anyone notice, but we have a huge threat over our shoulders."

"We can take them what can two ghouls do with us?" Tatsura spoke coolly as Kuro nodded along only for Mark to glare at them in anger until his fist started clenching tightly as Tatsura was being all chilled about it.

"They are SSS rated ghouls! They were the one that slaughter so many ghoul investigator from Seniors of first rank to third rank, they were the ones that had Aogiri Tree formed." Mark muttered angrily at the name of the terrorist organization. "No one even know what their kagune is or what they look like because they leave no survivors and they never used their kagune to kill but their hands… That mean they are like a different level! They should be a SSSS Rank if that non-existent rank exist." Mark was rambling as Edea, Tatsura and Kuro rolled their eyes before smacking him over the head.

"Calm down Mark, panicking won't get us anywhere so calm down." Edea spoke before standing up as she patted her skirt from the dirt. "Sorry I have to go right now, Lorand said that I have to be back soon because he going to give us information about something." She bowed before sprinting off leaving the three to watch her run.

"Do you really think Chaotic and End are back?"

"If they are we have to be ready for war."

* * *

Night has fallen, a single man was in a white room walking around, around him where pieces of bodies and in his hand carried Ukaku's crystallized RC that had yet fade away. "How strange… If I could only have the specimen of this ghoul, this would help my research much, much better." His red eyes gazing at the piece before he set it down gently on the table as he began rummaging for his tools and notes. "This is the exact replica of the one six years ago… Hmm is it the same?" He muttered as he grabbed his notes and look through them before grabbing the red crystal and walked over to a giant tank that was filled with white goo as he examined the details on the thing inside and back at the crystal. "No it isn't the same…. This crystal…. It's still young… Developing not big enough yet it the same as…. The End Hydra…." His eyes looked back to stare at giant bright blue crystallized RC cell that was size of a military tank, he walked over to a stairs that lead to the top of sealed giant crystal until he reach the top and look down before pressed a button in remote that he carried in his pocket as steam leaked out and the lid was open.

"I wonder…." He dropped the average size of the crystal into the giant tank as he watched it float down and down until it hit the bottom. "Nothing?" He mumbled until his eyes widen when the red and blue crystallized RC cell began to form and changed as the two became one and became bigger. "This ghoul… I really now want to get my hands on this ghoul, this is very unnatural."

* * *

 **Yeah finally updated! So busy busy busy!**


End file.
